Cambio de vida
by Butterfly and Hurricanes 17
Summary: Bella quedó embarazada a los catorce años producto de una horrible violación; ahora con su hija de tres años decide mudarse a Forks para salir del infierno que se estaba volviendo Phoenix, ahí conocerá a los Cullen. Su vida cambiará para siempre con solo mirarlo a los ojos pero qué hará cuando descubra su secreto?.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo los que no conozcan son de mi invención.

Resumen: Bella quedó embarazada a los catorce años producto de una horrible violación; ella decidió tener a la bebé teniendo así a su hija Elizabeth, pero ahora con su hija de tres años decide mudarse a Forks para alejar a su hija de todas las mujeres mal intencionadas. Ahí conocerá a los Cullen; qué hará cuando descubra su secreto? Y cuando acepte que se ha enamorado del guapísimo Edward Cullen?

**Bella pov**

Estábamos a punto de irnos al aeropuerto y mi madre seguía tratando de convencerme de que no teníamos porqué irnos.

–Bella estas segura de esto? Podemos hacer algo- decía mi madre con Lizy en sus brazos, en sus ojos podía ver que le dolía que nos fuéramos pero necesitaba irme por el bien de lizy y el mío.

–Lo estoy mamá por favor no te pongas así; te prometo que te escribiré lo más seguido posible y te enviaré fotos de lizy.

En realidad no estaba del todo segura de esto pero ya había tomado la decisión de irme a vivir con mi padre y una vez que tomaba una decisión me limitaba a seguirla. Lo que me preocupaba era mi madre, era tan atolondrada y despistada que me daba pánico dejarla; claro que ahora estaba con Phil y sabía que él la cuidaba muy bien…

–Tú estarás bien?, sé que ahora está Phil y todo pero no puedo evitar preocuparme…

–Estaré bien, tonta- me interrumpió con dulzura y diversión- no te preocupes Bella, es solo que me harán mucha falta… que voy hacer ahora sin ustedes?-se lamentó mientras abrazaba más fuerte a mi hija quien tenía su carita escondida en el hombro de mi madre.

Mi hija estaba triste por dejar a René pero estaba muy entusiasmada porque nos íbamos a vivir con Charlie quien estaba más que entusiasmado con la idea de tenernos allá. Yo estaba preocupada por irme a vivir allá; odiaba sentirme una carga y aunque mi padre me aseguró que no lo éramos conseguiría un trabajo para mantenerme a mí y a Elizabeth, ella es mi hija y es mi responsabilidad. Mi padre trabaja ya bastante duró para que siga trabajando más duro por nuestra causa.

–Lo que no podías por nuestra causa– le contesté recordando el dolor que le daba que Phil se fuera por su trabajo y no acompañarlo por no dejarme sola con liz– viajar con Phil, seguir con tus pasatiempos y todo lo que quieras, verdad mami?– le dije a lizy con fingida alegría para animar a mi niña– porque la abuelita René nos tiene que mandar muchas fotos de ella con Phil a todos los lados que no vamos a ir con ellos; verdad bebé?– asomó su carita y cuando vio mi sonrisa se entusiasmó

–Sii, y mandanos potos y compame muchas cosas veda mami?– me dijo mientas sus entusiasmo seguía creciendo y nosotras reíamos

–Sí– le contesté con una sonrisa mientras la miraba llena de ternura, ella era realmente adorable. Ella era todo mi mundo la amo con locura

–Ok chicas ya todo está en el auto, sería mejor que nos fuéramos o van a perder el vuelo– Nos dijo Phil mientras alzaba a mi niña y se despedía de ella prometiéndole comprar cosas a donde el fuera y mandarle fotos. Sonreí mientras veía esa escena. Él es un buen hombre y amaba mucho a mi madre, lo podía ver en la mirada que se dedicaban y eso me dejaba muy tranquila.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue muy corto para mi gusto. Cuando dieron el último llamado para abordar finalmente mi madre se decidió a despedirse. Me despedí de Phil primero.

–Por favor cuida a mamá, sé que no necesito decirlo…

–Tranquila Bella te entiendo, se cómo eres con ella– me interrumpió entre risas cariñosa para tranquilizarme– la cuidaré bien te lo prometo; por favor cuídate tú también y si llegaras a necesitar algo no dudes en llamarnos, estaremos siempre para ustedes.

–Gracias Phil– eso me había conmovido y a pesar de nuestro nulo contacto le di un abrazo rápido pero con mucho cariño que él devolvió.

–Y cuida de esta pequeña, la voy a echar de menos. Mándanos fotos de ustedes de vez en cuando sí?

–Por supuesto

–Oh Bella te extrañaré, escríbeme a diario por favor o mejor, llámame si? –sentí los brazos de mi madre rodearme en un prolongado abrazo; Phil agarrara a la niña– si me necesitas solo llámame y estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible.

–Estaré bien mamá no te preocupes, las dos estaremos bien, te quiero mamá no hagas locuras– le dije mientas nos abrazábamos

Una vez que nos acomodamos en el avión mi niña abrazo su adorado peluche de gato y se acurruco a mi lado mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

–y da agüeita nos va i a ved donde e agüeito Chalie mami?–pregunto media adormilada mi niña

–Tal vez si mi amor pero no sé cuándo cariño.

Se durmió después de una hora de viaje en el cuál le pasé explicando que todavía no llagábamos porque el abuelito Charlie vive largo, me puse a leer Cumbres Borrascosas, un libro que me encantaba.

Cuando por fin el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles, tuve que agarrar a mi niña del brazo ya que estaba desesperada por bajarse del avión para abrazar a su abuelito, y me aterrorizaba que por ir corriendo se callera de la escalerilla del avión, aunque claro, mi niña tuvo la dicha de no heredar mi torpeza, cosa que agradecía, ella, para mi sorpresa a su corta edad caminaba con una gracia encantadora. n el avión aterrizoor aterrizarlito cah libro queme eno a mi lado para dormir ya que le hab

–Agüeito!– exclamo encantada cuando Charlie la alzó y la llenaba de besos la carita mientras ella reía

–Como está mi niña hermosa?–le decía mientras la levantaba en el aire. Me acerqué para saludar a mi padre

–Hola papá, cómo estás?–le pregunte mientras le daba un largo abrazó, a mi padre era el único hombre al cual le podía dar un abrazo o acercármele sin que sintiera ninguna incomodidad o alguna repulsión desde aquél incidente, con él me sentía a gusto y protegida.

–Hola Bells, bien gracias y tú cómo estas, como has estado?–se separó para mirarme a los ojos, era extraño como cambiaban las cosas; antes los dos éramos muy reservados, nos incomodaba demostrar nuestras emociones pero desde aquel incidente nos lo demostrábamos más abiertamente.

–Estoy bien, me alegro de verte

–También yo mi niña- después de tomar el equipaje nos dirigimos al auto. Me sorprendió de sobremanera no ver el coche patrulla de mi padre, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan y era el único coche que tenía, pero al parecer me equivoque. Era un lindo coche de color gris. Al parecer mi padre vio mi sorpresa

–Te gusta? –me pregunto con expresión expectante

–Sí es un lindo coche papá y la patrulla? No me habías dicho que habías comprado otro–

–Bueno, no es mío, por eso me alegro que te gustará; es tú nuevo auto–me dijo un poco colorado por la vergüenza que le daba, pero en sus ojos brillaban alegres

–Oh!– fue lo que pude decir, me había tomado con la guardia baja; habíamos hablado sobre un coche y habíamos quedado en que me ayudaría a comprarme uno pero no me había avisado que ya lo tenía– vaya papá de verdad me gusta es muy lindo y ahí puedo andar muy bien con lizy pero que tan caro es?– es cierto que tenía bastantes ahorros pero tampoco era para gastarlos en el auto, todavía tenía que comprarle ropa más caliente a lizy y tal vez uno que otro abrigo para mí, tenía que pagar una guardería para lizy aunque no me gustara la idea, pero me habían inscrito en el instituto porque tenía que seguir adelante con los estudios para darle una buena vida a Elizabeth; y aunque no sabía nada de carros pode ver que era un Toyota porque era una de las pocas marcas que reconocía y por supuesto lo traía adelante

–Nada de eso amor, te lo estoy regalando; es un regalo de bienvenida para las dos, necesitabas algo para poder movilizarse y yo conseguí este, es un Toyota Carolla.

–De verdad te lo agradezco papá– y realmente lo hacía, no me agradaba para nada la idea de movilizarme en un coche patrulla y mucho menos que lizy lo hiciera, me negaba a que ella lo hiciera porque tendría que hacerlo en una sillita atrás y para rematar con una verjilla que dividía los asientos de atrás de los de adelante, como si ella fuera una delincuente. Y a pie tampoco me agradaba la idea, ya que en este lugar llovía siempre y no me apetecía hacer caminar a lizy mientras callera un aguacero y mucho menos sin saber que tan largo quedaría la guardería.

–Había otro que quería comprarte era perfecto para ti– entrecerré los ojos al escuchar esa afirmación, sabía a qué se refería con eso pero lo dejé pasar ya que él apartó la mirada como si se le hubiera escapado eso– lo estaba vendiendo Billy Black, el que vive en la Push; te acuerdas de él?

–Sinceramente no

–Él solía acompañarnos a pescar antes–ante mi mirada perdida prosiguió–bueno, él tiene un monovolumen, un Chevy que pensé en comprarte pero tenía sus fallas y no quería asustar a lizy– Se río divertido

–Por qué lo dices?

–Olvídalo– acomodamos todo en el maletero del carro para poder irnos–de todas formas este también me salió muy barato; así que por favor no te preocupes por eso. Le sonreí en agradecimiento

–Te gusta el carro mi niña?– le pregunto a lizy mientras la acomodaba en una sillita que él había comprado cuando se enteró que nos íbamos a vivir con él– es el nuevo coche de mamá

Ella abrió su boquita en una perfecta "o" –Es de mami?– pregunto con los ojos brillantes a lo que él asintió con humor en sus ojos por la reacción de mi niña–entonces es mío tamben?

–Si mi amor, todo lo mío es tuyo, pero solo yo lo puedo manejar ok?

–Sí mami–dijo– yo no sé manejad veda gatito?– le dijo a su peluche mientras lo abrazaba

El viaje a casa fue de una hora que mi niña aprovechó para hablar con Charlie sobre todo lo que se le ocurría y todo lo que se acordaba, cuando llegamos a Forks Charlie me señaló donde quedaba la guardería donde tenía que dejar a lizy mañana, y por donde quedaba el instituto. Al llegar a casa Charlie tuvo que hacer tres viajes para subir las maletas, dos para lizy y uno para mí en el que yo le ayudé. En realidad yo no tenía mucho equipaje, Lizy tenía más pero era entendible con todos sus juguetes y peluches más su ropa.

La casa de papá era pequeña pero gracias a dios tenía tres cuartos. Arriba estaba el de mi padre que estaba al frente del único baño, traté de no darle mucho a ese _insignificante_ detalle, el de mi niña estaba a la par del de Charlie y al frente del mío. El mío era el que tenía desde que nací así que me lo conocía de memoria a pesar de que desde hace tres años no venía.

El de Elisabeth es el que antes manteníamos como mi cuarto de juguetes, subimos para mostrárselo y acomodar sus cosas. Ella estaba contenta con su cuarto en su cama había una colcha de color lila con flores que ella adoraba, mi madre la había guardado con mucho cuidado para que no se fregara ni decolorara, así que cuando decidimos mudarnos a la casa de Charlie ella le rogó a René que se la diera, porque ella quería la colcha de su mami.

Charlie bajo para que nosotras pudiéramos guardadar todas las cosas, al parecerse sentía fuera de lugar sin saber cómo ayudar, mientras guardaba en el ropero la ropa de lizy ella se paró en un asiento bajo y alargado que estaba arrimado en la ventana para poder ver el patio trasero

–Mami está lloviendo!– exclamó emocionada con sus ojitos bien abiertos de la emoción, sonreí al verla tan emocionada

–Sí mi amor, aquí llueve todo el tiempo así que es mejor que te acostumbres a esto bebé– suspire un poquito abatida, yo soy la que me tengo que acostumbrar porque al parecer ella estaba más que encantada con la idea

–Mami, mami donde está la capa– me preguntó mientras se bajaba del asiento y corría de aquí para allá buscando en las cosas que ya había guardo

–Para qué? Lizy no desordenes lo que acabo de acomodar– le reprendí

–Pedón mami;… eees queee queo id al patio a juga un datito– me dijo mientras me veía con cara inocente

–No, mi amor está lloviendo y después te vas a enfermar

–No me voy a enfema–negaba con su cabecita haciendo que sus risos se movieran adorablemente, me miraba con sus ojos suplicante haciendo casi un puchero al ver que yo también negaba con la cabeza–podfa mami, no me voy a enfema

–No lizy hazme caso, porque después sí te enfermas hay que ir al doctor a que te inyecten y no queremos ir al doctor verdad bebé?

–No, no quedo id a docto– dijo triste. Si algo había heredado de mí era eso, no nos gustaba ir al hospital ni nada parecido, no era miedo a ellos, sino que en Phoenix estuve bastante tiempo teniendo que ir a consultas y por consiguiente ella tenía que ir conmigo regularmente.

–Esto me voy a poned mañana mami– me dijo cuando ya estaba guardando lo último de su ropa; era un mangano azul y una camisa blanca de tirantes; unos zapatos muñeca blancos y una suéter gris que adoraba por el osito que tenía a un lado.

Ella adoraba elegir lo que se pondría y hasta lo que yo me ponía; a veces me sacaba de quicio su manía por vestirme pero no me oponía porque su expresión de alegría al decirle que sí era adorable. Y realmente no me molestaba.

–Está bien, vamos a ponerla aquí

–Sííí – dijo mientras iba a dejar las cosas en la silla junto a la ventana.

Después de acomodar lo de Lizy fuimos a acomodar mis cosas; me llevó poco más de una hora. Lizy pasó todo ese rato viendo mi cuarto; sentada en la cama, meciéndose en la mecedora que yo tenía desde niña, sentada dando vueltas en la silla del escritorio donde estaba una computadora, exigencia de mi madre, mientras me preguntaba si mañana tenía que ir al lugar donde Charlie había dicho; si yo iba ir al instituto; por qué iba a ir; quien la iba a traer y muchas cosas más que ya ni recuerdo. Cuando ya solo me quedaba guardar los libros y unas cuantas camisas y abrigos ella se dispuso a ayudarme ya que me convenció de que ella llegaba donde iba a poner esas cosas.

–Aquí pongo esto mami?–me preguntó acomodando unas cosas en la silla del escritorio

–Qué es eso?–le pregunté al no poder ver lo que ponía ahí

–Eeestoo eeess–me empezó a explicar separando las palabras y alargándolas con paciencia como si no la pudiera entender si hablaba más rápido–la dopa que te vas a poned mañana vez mami–era súper adorable cuando hablaba así y movía su cabecita inclinándola a los lados; me daban unas ganas enorme de abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

Era un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa blanca y un suéter gris oscuro. Sí, un poco parecidas, a ella a veces le gustaba que nos vistiéramos así.

Cuando por fin terminamos, Charlie nos llamó para que bajáramos a cenar. Se disculpó por que solo hubiera cosas fritas pero solo eso sabía hacer y no quiso pedir una pizza. Le aseguré que no tenía de que preocuparse y que si no le molestaba yo me haría cargo de las comidas de ahora en adelante, él estuvo de acuerdo. Cenamos en un silencio bastante cómodo ya que a ninguno de los tres nos disgustaba estar en silencio.

Después de la cena lavé todos los platos sucios mientras lizy se fue a ver la tele con Charlie; una vez terminado todo le dimos las buenas noches a Charlie y subí con Lizy para bañarla, le puse una pijama de ositos que le gustaba y después de un rato donde yo le contaba un cuento y acariciaba su cabello se durmió profundamente. Cuando me aseguré de que todo lo de lizy estuviera listo para mañana y que estaba profundamente dormida, fui a mi habitación tome mi neceser y tomé un largo baño. Trataba de no pensar en todo lo que me esperaba mañana pero por más que lo intentara ya no lo podía ignorar.

Mañana después de bastante tiempo, volvería asistir a un instituto y me aterraba no saber qué iba a pasar. Desde _ese_ incidente trataba de no rodearme de muchas personas y evitaba lo que más podía a los hombres; sabía que ya no tenía la misma reacción y que desde hacía como dos años toleraba cada vez más la cercanía de los hombres pero no podía evitar sentirme incomoda teniéndolos alrededor.

Suspire mientras salía del baño ya mudada para alistar mis cosas de mañana; tenía que tranquilizarme tal vez no fuera todo tan malo, yo siempre fui simple; gracias a la sangre albina de mi madre no era ni por asomo bronceada y no era ni rubia ni pelirroja ni mucho menos alta, si acaso alcanzaba los metro sesenta y dos, era totalmente opuesta a todo lo que se cree que son las mujeres del valle del sol. Era totalmente común y rogaba que eso me ayudara a pasar desapercibida mañana, realmente lo esperaba; yo era blanca, mi cabello es castaño oscuro y mi falta de coordinación hasta para caminar, obviaba el hecho de que no me gustara para nada los deportes… No va hacer tan malo, cuando llegue mañana con suerte no me notarán… _suerte_… a quién engaño, jamás voy a pasar desapercibida en un instituto tan pequeño se reconocería de inmediato a alguien nuevo; yo odiaba ser el centro de atención!... suspire para tranquilizarme, Había pasado por cosas peores, yo puedo, me mentí… lo tenía que hacer, esto era por Liz, por el bien de ella. En Phoenix ella asistía a clases de ballet y de gimnasia y no parecía ser muy aceptada por algunas madres delas niñas y por ello era excluida y tratada como la peste entre sus compañeras; odiaba ver su carita triste y sus pucheros tratando de no llorar porque la trataran así sin saber él por qué; por eso decidí mudarme aquí para que lizy no sufriera y pudiera tener una mejor vida sin todas las personas murmurando y dándonos incomodas miradas.

Después de desearle buenas noches a Charlie, me acosté tratando de dormir

_Estaba corriendo mientras un tipo me perseguía muy de cerca sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a alcanzar, sentí como me agarró la muñeca y me volvía bruscamente… _

Desperté agitada y bañada completamente en sudor, escuché como se cerraba la puerta de la casa; era Charlie que ya se iba a trabajar así que me levante y tomé una rápida ducha para despejar mi mente y apartar esa horrenda pesadilla. Hacía mucho tiempo no la tenía ynolo quería pensar así que la empujé a un rincón de mi mente.

Desperté a Lizy cuando ya estuve lista con la ropa que ella escogió para mí ayer; sonreí ella y mi madre me habían ayudado a elegir la ropa que habíamos comprado para venirnos a Forks ya que toda mi ropa de Phoenix era muy ligera . Después de bajar y estar listas desayunamos cereal ya que era lo único que había, nos lavamos los dientes rápido y nos subimos al carro para irnos, cuando llegamos al lugar bajé a Lizy y me despedí de ella.

–Te portas bien amor, cuando salga vendré por ti e iremos hacer las compras. Te gustaría acompañarme bebé?– no me gustaba dejarla aquí pero no tenía con quién más dejarla

–Sí mami–dijo emocionada para después darme un beso en la mejilla–te quelo mami

–Hasta dónde?–le pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios

–Hasta el chielo–me dijo con sus ojitos brillantes. Ella una vez en un paseo al parque se había quedado viendo al cielo y de repente me dijo que me quería hasta ahí; señalando al cielo; yo sorprendida le pregunte hasta donde mirando donde señalaba y me dijo abrazándome hasta el cielo. Eso es algo que no olvidaré jamás y que guardo en mis recuerdos con mucho cariño.

–Y yo a ti mi amor– le di besos en todo su lindo rostro mientras ella se reía divertida–hasta más allá del cielo, ella se rio mientras caminábamos rumbo al aula.

Entramos al aula y la profesora Kate me dijo que no me preocupara que todo estaría bien y que cuando pudiera fuera a traerla, le aseguré que a más tardar a las tres y quince estaría allí. Me despedí con la mano de mi niña mientras ella se le acercaba una niña linda a hablar con ella; esperaba que pudiera hacer por lo menos una amiga.

Suspire mientras me montaba al auto y conducía al instituto. Fue sencillo encontrarlo, con ese letrero quién se perdería.

Era muy diferente a Phoenix, aquí no había alambrado ni detectores de metal; era más bien abierto con árboles por todos lados, conduje con la esperanza de encontrar por lo menos con la mirada donde tendría que ir a recoger mí horario; en el primer edificio había un cartelito arriba de la puerta que decía "Oficina Central", me bajé del auto y entré al lugar a ver si era ahí. Estaba realmente frío afuera así que me apresuré a entrar a la oficina; ahí se encontraba una señora pelirroja que según el cartelito decía era la señora Cope; de inmediato levantó la vista de los papeles para mirarme

–En qué te puedo ayudar?–preguntó amablemente

–Soy Isabella Swan–me controlé para no hacer una mueca, en sus ojos pude ver el reconocimiento al escuchar mi nombre. Por supuesto sabían quién era yo y lo peor, me esperaban. Di un bajo suspiro de resignación.

–Bienvenida al instituto de Forks linda– me sonrío antes de ponerse a rebatir en un montón de papeles que tenía– aquí está tú horario, tu hoja de asistencia y este es el un plano del instituto, al finalizar las clases me traes la hoja de la asistencia– finalizo

–Está bien, gracias–dije mientras me encaminaba a la salida de la pequeña oficina

–Suerte– me dijo antes de que se cerrara la puerta, yo le contesté con una sonrisa. _Suerte; esa siempre me evade_, pensé con pesar.

Cuando salí de la oficina noté como ya estaban llegando más alumnos, así que me monté en el auto y seguí a los otros para llegar al aparcamiento; este estaba al otro lado del instituto. Me sorprendí que ahí los carros no eran para nada ostentosos, en Phoenix era normal ver un Mercedes o un Porche nuevo de paquete y último modelo; aquí parecían bastante viejos, el mío no destacaba tanto como un lindo Volvo plateado; ese sí que destacaba.

Revisé a que clase iba y con qué profesor me tocaba y tomé unas cuantas respiraciones ya me estaba poniendo más que nerviosa, esto es como una prueba Bella, tu puedes.

Tomé una última respiración y baje del auto simulando tranquilidad para que nadie me viera, cosa que obviamente no pasó porque aunque camine viendo el suelo por temor a caerme y con la esperanza de que no me notaran cuando llegue al otro lado por donde todos los estudiantes iban levanté la vista para ver por dónde ir; me estremecí, por supuesto que me notaron y aunque unos apartaron la mirada hubieron otros que no, así que me hice la desentendida y camine por donde iban los demás que iban tan adelante que al parecer no me habían notado.

Me fue fácil encontrar mi clase, después de pasar la cafetería un poco más adelante se distinguía el número tres en el pabellón y definía de que era. Seguí a unas chicas que estaban entrando y guindaron el impermeable unisex que andaban puesto en una de las perchas que habían ahí, las imite y camine hacía el profesor tratando de controlarme para no temblar de los nervios; él se quedó viendo mi nombre como medio minuto y después me miro con curiosidad, pero no me dijo nada ni me pidió que me presentara solo que me sentara en uno de los asientos de atrás, le sonreí agradecida dando un suspiro; pero mi suspiro de alivio se me quedó atorada en la garganta al darme cuenta de que todos me miraban atentamente, me sonrojé violentamente y camine directamente al asiento que estuviera más atrás.

Fue un alivio que los asientos eran personales y que los últimos estuvieran vacíos ya que no tenía ningún compañero a la par, aunque muchos parecían que tenían muchas ganas de cambiarse de asiento para así verme más cómodos o hablarme ya que cada tres minutos se giraban para mirarme, traté de poner atención a la clase pero estaban hablando sobre un tema que ya me lo sabía así que me distraía muy rápido preguntándome como la estaría pasando Lizy, ojala y que se integre bien aquí. El sonido del timbre me hizo brincar un poco ya que estaba bastante distraída miré al frente y un chico ya venía hacía mí, me tensé pero traté de relajarme un poco, era un chico con pinta de club de ajedrez, parecía demasiado ansioso por hablarme, eso difícilmente relajaba

–Hola– saludo y muchos se volvieron, sentí que me hice pequeña, no quería llamar la atención!– eres Isabella cierto?

–Bella– le corregí –

–Soy Eric–se presentó, con una sonrisa que claramente era de interés– cuál es tu siguiente clase? Si quieres te puedo llevar

–Mmm…– saqué el horario para fijarme mientras pensaba como lo podía evadir o disculparme, pero resignándome a la vez ya que no quería ser odiosa – Historia con…

–Señorita Swan– me llamó el profesor– ven un momento por favor; Eric puede retirarse, dudo que la señorita se pierda

–Sí señor– contestó Eric con una pizca de resignación filtrándose en su tono de voz, obviamente interesado– espero verte después Bella

–Claro– le contesté con una sonrisa amable pero tratando de darle señal de que no tuviera esperanza, cosa que obviamente no captó.

El profesor me dio una lista sobre los libros que íbamos a ver y me preguntó cómo iba con los estudios le dije que ya los había visto y que estaba bien pero me dijo que me iba hacer un pequeño examen la siguiente clase para ver cómo iba. Después de aclarar rápidamente eso me indicó por donde quedaba la siguiente clase, fue fácil encontrarla pero ya iba con un poco de atraso, el profesor fue amable conmigo pero me dijo que no se repitiera, me senté en una esquina atrás en el aula. En la siguiente lección me mandaron a presentarme y aunque pude hablar fuerte y claro mi sonrojo por supuesto que apareció, me senté a la par de una chica que se llama Ángela, era muy amable y me hizo sentir bastante cómoda.

–Soy Ángela– se presentó cuando me senté junto a ella

–Bella–le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa que ella me daba, que se volvió más pronunciada– como ya habrás escuchado– le dije mientras rodaba los ojos y me sonrojaba al darme cuenta que era porque me acababa de presentar a toda la clase. Ella rio conmigo

–Sí, es muy incómodo presentarse en una clase no?– me dijo con simpatía, ella era igual de tímida que yo

–Sí, tú también lo tuviste que hacer? Eres nueva?– estaba esperanzada, pero esa esperanza murió al verla darme una mirada de disculpa

–No, lo siento si te hice pensar en eso, todos somos nacidos y criados aquí– eso confirmaba mi miedo– menos los Cullen, pero bueno nos hicieron presentarnos al inicio de las clases–rodos los ojos. Me quedé intrigada de quien eran los Cullen y que tan nuevos eran pero me quede callada ya que el profesor estaba explicando y nos volvió a ver ya que no estábamos prestando atención.

No volvimos hablaren todo el rato hasta que el timbre sonó. Era la hora de almuerzo.

–Mmm si quieres te sientas conmigo en la cafetería

–Claro– ella era muy amable y me sentía cómoda con ella, no podía ser tan malo. Caminamos juntas y allegar a la cafetería. Ahí vi como una chica sentada en una mesa veía con mala cara a Ángela y con una envidia marcada en todas sus facciones al ver que estaba yo junto a ella, pero de repente cambio totalmente sus facciones a una sonrisa amigable mientras alzaba su mano y saludaba a Ángela de largo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que yo la había visto

–Oh, ahí está Jessica, ahí nos sentaremos Bella– me dijo ella sonriendo yo me quedé sorprendida y un poco enojada por eso, no soportaba a la gente hipócrita.

–Claro– no le podía decir que no cuando ya le había dicho que me sentaría con ella y sus amigas

Cuando nos sentamos Ángela me presento a sus amigas Jessica y Lauren, tenían el mismo aura de hipócritas y aunque a Lauren no le importaba disimular Jessica lo hacía muy bien, tanto que si yo no la hubiera visto también le hubiera creído el papel de buena amiga. Jessica no para de hablar, era de esas personas que les encantaba llamar la atención, llevaba rato hablando de no sé qué, porque no le prestaba atención a todo lo que decía solo sonreía y asentía en los momentos oportuno. Así que miré la hora mientras pensaba en Lizy, todavía faltaba unas horas para poder ir por ella, deseaba que ella encontrara buenas amigas y no una hipócrita como la que tenía a la par mía, o que la despreciaran como en Phoenix; suspire mientras paseaba la mirada por toda la cafetería para ver que mesas estaban desocupadas para utilizar mañana, a mí no me molestaba la soledad y a esa hora podría leer algún libro o algo así, encontré unas al otro lado de la cafetería, las miré mientras pensaba que inventar para no ser odiosa con Ángela que fue tan amable conmigo.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa mientras inventaba una excusa cuando mi respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta, al otro lado de la cafetería más o menos cerca de la mesa donde pensaba sentarme al día siguiente, se sentaban cinco chicos que les di una mirada rápida eran tres chicos y dos chicas eran parecidos y diferentes a la vez, pero eso no era lo que me dejó sin aliento sino que uno de ellos de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados me miraba fijamente con una mirada de curiosidad, insatisfacción y algo que no pude definir pero me hacía sonrojar; vi una chispa de diversión y la esquina de su labio subió en una sonrisa de lado que mi corazón tartamudeó un poco y comenzó a latir muy rápido no sé cuánto tenía de mirarlo pero me sobresalte cuando Jesica me hablo, aparte la mirada de mala gana para mirarla

–Bella me estas escuchando?– pude distinguir un poco de irritación en su voz–qué estás viendo?– disimuló mejor está vez la voz ya que solo pude distinguir curiosidad; pero le quise preguntar a ella quienes eran, así que trague mi propia irritación y cambié de tema

–Lo siento, que me decías?–

Me miró con duda de si preguntarme pero al parecer era más importante la ropa, o más bien alardear de la suya y comerse a los demás por utilizar ropa tan horrenda, según ella; no me apetecía participar en esa conversación, así que en la primera oportunidad que ella se volteó a ver Lauren que parecía igual de emocionada con el tema; me volví a mirarlo, en ese momento no me miraba así que los observé con más atención. Eran realmente… guapos o hermosos por decir lo menos.

Uno de los tres hombres era muy musculoso de cabello café oscuro y rizado, un golpe de ese brazo y no quedaría ni el cuento… el otro era un poco menos corpulento pero igual de fuerte, de cabello color miel; las chicas eran totalmente opuestas una era alta de cabello largo rubio y cuerpo de envidia, la otra era bajita de cabello negro intenso y corto con cada punta apuntando a todas direcciones; él último era menos corpulento que los otros dos con cabello cobrizo y rebelde todo desordenado, eran total y completamente diferentes en el tono de cabello pero tan parecidos en cuanto a sus perfectas facciones, todos blancos al extremo y una elegancia envidiable, al menos para mí que era nula en elegancia.

–Oye Ángela– le dije bajito pero en ese momento el guapo de cabello cobrizo, al quien seguía mirando, me miro directo a los ojos. Aparté la vista con vergüenza, no pudo escucharme verdad? Estábamos a una distancia bastante considerable, agregándole el bullicio de los estudiantes con sus parloteos y cuchicheos; pero aun así sentí como sí me hubiera escuchado y quería saber lo que iba a comentar…. No ya me estoy volviendo loca!

–Dime Bella– me miraba expectante

–Quienes son ellos?– le pregunte mucho más bajito, por si acaso, cuando miré para que ella supiera a quienes me refería, él ya había apartado la vista y tenía su cabeza levemente inclinada a un lado con la mirada en el infinito; igual que sus acompañantes.

–Oh– su voz no denotaba ninguna sorpresa– ellos son los Cullen– con que ellos eran los únicos aparte de mí que eran nuevos; aunque no sé qué tan recién llegados eran. Sentí un poco de compasión al parecer no los habían aceptado todavía, eso me llevó a llenarme de pánico, desde cuando se habían mudado? Si así de guapos a cómo eran no los habían aceptado, qué posibilidad de encajar tenía yo!?

–Qué tan nuevos son?– ella me miro con una interrogante escrita en su rostro– lo mencionaste en la clase, que eran nuevos no?

–Oh si ya recuerdo– me sonrío– hace como dos años creo

–Y están juntos!– brinque al escuchar a Jesica tan cerca, al parecer ya no era una conversación entre Ángela y yo– quiero decir juntos, juntos– siguió ella con toda la conmoción del mundo sin yo entender el por qué

–Son hermanos– dijo Lauren con desdén, pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo Ángela la interrumpió

–No de sangre; ellos son hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa–me explico– el… um– no supo cómo describirlo pero pude ver que se refería al más corpulento

–El papacito más fortachón de ellos– dijo Lauren casi comiéndoselo con los ojos– se llama Emmett Cullen, es hermano de la enana esa– dijo con recalcable envidia– Alice Cullen y el otro papacito de cabello como castaño dorado es Edward Cullen– no me gustó para nada que los mirará como un trozo de carne y sentí un sentimiento como de posesividad y celos cuando se refirió de esa manera y con ese tono de Edward. Y eso me sorprendió y me descoloco por un momento, porqué me sentía así? Y de un extraño?

–El único soltero entre ellos, pero no pierdas el tiempo al parecer nadie es digno de él– dijo con tono resentido que no creo que me lo haiga imaginado, aparte mi rostro para que no viera mi sonrisa, cuando la abra rechazado? pensé, al otro lado en la mesa Cullen se rieron, al parecer estaban hablando y alguien había dicho algo muy chistoso por el tono de las carcajadas.

–Qué decías Bella?– al parecer lo dije y no lo pensé porqué Jesica me pregunto qué había dicho

–No nada– al parecer, era más importante contar el chisme que saber realmente lo que había dicho, porqué siguió sin importarle nada

–Bueno y la rubia es Rosalie Hale– el mismo tono de envidia de Lauren tiño la voz de Jesica– ella es hermana gemela del otro papacito de cabello rubio–me recorrió un escalofrío cuando ella mordió su labio; asco!. Pobrecitos los tres! tener que soportar a mujeres como estas, o bueno tal vez ni las notaban; bien por ellos! – Jasper Hale, ellos son sobrinos de la señora Cullen. Cuando eran niños sus padres murieron no sé cómo y los adoptaron ellos; porqué por más ricos que sean la señora según sé, no puede tener hijos– me sentía cada vez más enojada, me molestaba como hablaban de las demás personas y solo por la envidia, hasta sentía el estómago revuelto de tanto veneno que escupían ese par; como podían divulgar todo aquello con tanta malicia y aparentar como si no fuera nada? Era obvio que no sabían nada de mí porque de seguro no se hubieran juntado conmigo, aunque para mí eso era mejor, no las soportaba; me recordaban demasiado a las viejas de Phoenix. Ojalá y a Lizy le esté yendo bien, no quería que su vida fuera peor aquí.

–Y bueno, Rosalie está con Emmett y Jasper con Alice, pero como dije no están emparentados entre sí–me sacó de mis pensamientos Ángela. Ella era la única que al parecer no se metía con nadie, ella de verdad me agradaba. No quería una amistad con las otras dos pero con ella sí, aunque mi decisión de no sentarme más en esa mesa era rotunda.

Me sentía muy curiosa de saber de ellos, pero no soportaba más tanto chismorreo mal intencionado. Ellos tenían un aura misteriosa y me daba mucha curiosidad saber porque sentía eso pero por esta vez me trague mi curiosidad. Miré otra vez la mesa de ellos pero él no me estaba mirando, parecía que estaban cada uno en su mundo pero me pareció verlos muy concentrados y tensos para que así fuera y sus labios de vez en cuando se movían como si temblaran, como si hablaran entre ellos a una velocidad impresionante, se podría hablar a esa velocidad tan siquiera?

Suspiré, _me estoy volviendo loca_

Miré mi bandeja de comida que casi no había tocado, hice una mueca, ya había perdido el apetito. Agarré mis cosas y mi bandeja y me levanté.

–Me voy adelantar, tengo que hacer una llamada– invente

–Claro, nos vemos después– se despidieron Jesica y Lauren, pero Ángela me miró y me sonrío comprensiva

–Nos vemos Bella– me despedí de ella con la mano y una sonrisa, seguiré hablando con Ángela aunque no me siente con ella, decidí.

Camine hacía los basureros y me di cuenta de que todos en la cafetería me miraban, me sonrojé–Dios es que nadie tiene vida propia aquí!– susurré enojada, en ese momento tropecé levemente, miré instintivamente a la mesa de los Cullen y quise morirme, los cinco me miraban, el grandulón, Emmett, me miraba con expresión divertida; el de cabello miel, Jasper con simpatía, su hermosa hermana gemela Rosalie con una expresión entre divertida y desconfiada, la chica bajita, Alice como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, solo con ojos brillante y alegres y el guapo de cabello cobrizo, Edward me miraba preocupado, parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría de su asiento _o Dios! Trágame tierra_ pensé mientras bajaba el rostro que sentía súper caliente, debía de estar ruborizada hasta la punta de mi cabello, gruñí levemente, sentía como me enojaba– por supuesto tenía que aparecer en este momento mi mala coordinación–me quejé. Salí de la cafetería enfurruñada.

Entre a unos baños cerca de mi siguiente clase y moje mi cara mientras pensaba en otra cosa; no me importaba en lo más mínimo como me tratarían aquí cuando se enterarán de que tenía una hija, porque en un pueblo tan pequeño y chismoso como éste, se correría la voz en menos de una hora y más un chisme tan jugoso como este, La hija del _**jefe**_ Swan y la caprichosa ex esposa de éste tiene una hija de tres años! Ya prácticamente podía escuchar las habladurías.

Y no es que me avergonzará que supieran que tenía una hija, para nada, Lizy era mi mayor orgullo y la amaba con todo mi corazón, jamás me avergonzaría de ella; pero me preocupaba que la volvieran a rechazar, yo no quería que pasara lo mismo que en Phoenix; por lo mismo nos habíamos venido para acá, aparte de la felicidad de René, yo no quería ver otra vez el rostro triste de lizy por ser rechazada, suspiré cuando el timbre sonó, ya tenía que ir a biología así que me encamine al aula.

Bueno realmente no me importaba porque no iba a dejar que la hirieran, no lo iba a permitir, cuando Charlie llegara a casa en la noche, hablaría con él sobre eso, por qué prefería expandir la voz yo que otra persona mal intencionada que pusiera o quitara de más.

Mi aliento se volvió a quedar en mi garganta por segunda vez al entrar al aula; ahí estaba Edward Cullen, apenas entré mi mirada se encontró con la de él, de inmediato me ruboricé y él sonrió, me volteé torpemente y guinde mi abrigo en la percha y camine hacia el profesor. Me miró firmó el comprobante de asistencia y me señalo mi asiento que sería el que me tocaría todo el año, era a la par de _**él**_ , iba a caminar para sentarme junto a él cuando sentí el cálido aire de la calefacción miré los ojos de Edward, eran de un color dorado, nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color; él me sonreía amigablemente cuando de pronto se tensó totalmente y sus ojos cambiaban de color… Cambiaban de color?

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer la historia sí es mía**

**Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo!. Lo siento mucho casi duré un mes en actualizar, me siento muy culpable, lo siento de verdad, espero que no vuelva a pasar. Voy a procurar actualizar el otro capítulo en menos tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias a los que me leyeron estoy que brinco en una pata jjjjj muchas gracias de verdad, me alegran mucho! Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste !.**

* * *

**Bella pov**

Sus ojos cambiaban de color!?

Como a alguien le podían cambiar los ojos de color tan drásticamente? Era físicamente posible? Porque no era a uno ligeramente oscuro o claro, no, sus hermosos ojos cambiaron de un color como la miel a unos negros, tan negros como el carbón.

–Señorita Swan tome asiento por favor– me trajo a la realidad la vos del profesor. Me había quedado de pie mirando embobada los ojos de mi compañero de asiento? En frente de toda la clase!? Oh por Dios, alguien me podría matar por favor!?

Asentí mientras terminaba el camino hacía mi asiento con la mirada en mis pies para no tropezar; al parecer me había quedado estática en medio camino y por la llamada del profesor había atraído las miradas a mí, o era que no las había sentido; pero a pesar de tratar de ignorarlas sentía que me perforaban.

Pude sentir como se tensaba a más no poder cuando me senté a su lado, y como sus nidillos se ponían más blancos de lo que eran, y como se apartaba lo más que podía arrimándose al lado de la ventana, como si alguna peste se acercara, ¿qué le pasaba? Yo no alía mal ¿o sí? Disimuladamente olí mi ropa y mi cabello pero no alía mal, lo miré de soslayo y pude ver su expresión, ¿estaba enojado? No, no creo, él me estaba sonriendo hace unos momentos y su expresión era más como de dolor, ¿se sentirá mal? Bueno eso es más aceptable, porque además de su expresión que parecía estar relajándose o más bien controlándola, él era bastante blanco, más que yo que soy albina; además se podía ser tan blanco? Puse mi mano en la mesa a una distancia prudencial de la de él y aunque la diferencia no era tanta, sí se notaba que era bastante blanco. No pude evitar notar que su brazo era fuerte con músculos, al parecer no era tan liviano como pensé.

Parecía que la fuerza que ejercía en su apretado puño era sobre-humana y que en cualquier momento sonaría un hueso quebrándose o peor, sangraría y yo no quería eso, sería tan vergonzoso desmayarme delante de él y toda la clase por oler sangre y ya me había avergonzado suficiente por el día de hoy. Suspire y abrí el libro que me entregó el profesor para ver el tema que estaban viendo; acomodé mi cabello en el brazo izquierdo -el que daba al pasillo-por si acaso y busqué la página, Anatomía Celular, genial eso ya me lo sabía pero de todos modos no me va mal un repaso, traté de prestar atención a lo que explicaba el señor Banner, traté, escribía lo que él decía pero la mayoría de mis notas quedaban a la mitad por lo tensa que estaba y estaba tensa porque él lo estaba, parecía que ni respiraba! sentía que la tensión que él emanaba me la estaba contagiando, quería prestar atención pero no podía ignorar al guapo chico a la par mía… _chico…_ la palabra retumbó en mi cabeza, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, él era un hombre; sentado a la par mía; un hombre… volví mi cabeza para asegurarme que él estuviera ahí pero en ese momento quedé en blanco. Él me estaba mirando, me miraba con una mirada que me erizaba la piel y hacía que mi corazón corriera a mil y no era por miedo y eso me hizo reaccionar. Aparte mi mirada de la de él y sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban en un seguro tono rosa. Yo no le tenía miedo, ni una pizca y no sentía la necesidad de alejarme o apartarme, ¿por qué? Con el único hombre que podía estar tan cómoda era con mi padre, todavía con Phil me tomó bastante tiempo y todavía cuando se me acercaba y yo estaba desprevenida me tensaba y sentía la necesidad de apartarme, ¿por qué con él no?

Lo volví a mirar y me topé con sus oscuros ojos, sentí cómo me sonrojaba más al ver esa mirada tan suave que él me daba; desde cuando me estaba viendo? Noté como la tensión que lo rodeaba se iba disipando cada vez más mientras nos mirábamos.

Me sentía perder en su mirada, sentía que no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos y mientras nos mirábamos volvió a pasar otra vez _¿me estoy volviendo loca?_ O es eso o estaba viendo mal –aunque no lo creía- porque parecían aclararse sutilmente; mis ojos se negaban a moverse de los suyos que me la devolvían con asombro? Y había algo en su mirada que no sabía que era, era lo mismo que en la cafetería y de ponto su semblante cambió, como si bajara una barrera que tenía levantada, me dio una bella sonrisa.

–Hola– me saludó con su suave voz–soy Edward Cullen tú eres Bella?

Sentí un cosquilleo al escuchar su suave y melodiosa voz, parecía como terciopelo. Él era más guapo de lo que pensaba su agraciado rostro me miraba con atención, era agradable, así que sin duda alguna Jessica fue rechazada y estaba resentida. Le devolví la sonrisa

–Be…–Me interrumpí, lo iba a corregir pero noté que él no me llamó por Isabella sino por Bella, me dio curiosidad pero lo pensé mejor, rodé los ojos cuando caí en la cuenta, _por supuesto no me equivoqué, aquí el chisme sí que vuela rápido_– Sí soy Bella mucho gusto Edward– pero él me miraba con curiosidad

–Qué pasa?– sus vos sonó llena de curiosidad y aunque estaba más relajado podía notar un poco tenso sus labios y un poco de cautela en sus bellos ojos dorado oscuros con la misma insatisfacción que tenían en la cafetería.

–Nada– reí un poco–aquí el chisme vuela no?– afirmé más que pregunté, él soltó una corta carcajada que paró abruptamente por la mirada del profesor

–Lo siento– me susurró casi sin mover los labios solo lo escuché ya que estaba muy pendiente de él–porque lo dices?– continuo con diversión cuando el profesor apartó la mirada

–Bueno es que al parecer mi padre me llama Isabella a mis espaldas ya que todo mundo que se me acerca me ha llamado así, menos tú– no me pasó por alto el hecho de que lo sentí volverse piedra un segundo

–Sí bueno, aquí el chisme corre como pólvora y yo tengo un buen oído–dijo entre divertido y tenso

–…Señorita Swan?– me volví a ver al profesor Banner que esperaba mi respuesta de quien sabe cuál pregunta, me volví un tomate en menos de un segundo y quería que la tierra me tragara tomé aire para ponerme en más ridículo gracias a la regañada que me iba a llevar cuando escuche muy bajito _**membrana plasmática**_

–Mmm membrana plasmática– me salió casi como pregunta pero asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando sobre el tema, no sin antes darnos una mirada–gracias–suspiré y él asintió dándome una tensa sonrisa.

Después de eso no hablamos más, no quería que me regañaran y menos a él por mí culpa. Sentí como la tensión que se había disipado, se volvía a apoderar de su cuerpo, estaba tan tenso que juraría que no respiraba

–Estás bien?– le pregunté bajito preocupada, él me miró y asintió con su cabeza dándome una fugaz pero tierna sonrisa, en ese momento sonó la campana y los otros compañeros abrieron la puerta de golpe para salir de ahí lo antes posible ¿_dónde está el fuego? _Pensé. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que Ángela era compañera mía de biología le sonreí y ella se despidió de mi con su mano, gesto que le devolví.

De la nada sentí a alguien tocarme el hombro izquierdo, me tensé e instintivamente aparté mi hombro de esa mano claramente masculina, era una reacción involuntaria, así reaccionaba mi cuerpo cuando alguien se me acercaba desprevenidamente; me volví rápidamente para ver quién era; me encontré con un chico guapo de cabello rubio peinado cuidadosamente en puntas con gel y cara aniñada, el típico chico popular-trate de no rodar los ojos por eso- que me veía sorprendido, eso me avergonzó

–Lo siento es que me asusté, estaba distraída

–Siento asustarte– mientras él se disculpaba me dispuse a recoger mis cosas para quitármelo de encima lo más rápido posible y me encontré con la mirada de Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y pensando muy profundo mientras me veía a mí, estuve a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba pero él me miro a los ojos y su semblante se relajó–eres Isabella cierto? –continuó el chico que ya se me había olvidado que estaba aquí, no pude evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar la pregunta, parecía la pregunta del millón, y miré a Edward con cara de _vez_ él sonrió

–Hasta luego Bella– se despidió levantándose con sus cosas en la mano–nos vemos después–no se me pasó la mirada mortal que le dedico al chico

–Hasta luego Edward– me despedí mientras lo miraba irse, era bastante más alto de lo que esperaba, tenía una espalda ancha y fuerte y caminaba con una elegancia envidiable, se dirigió hacia su hermano Emmett, no me había percatado desu presencia en la puerta del aula. Me levanté y agarre mis cosas, este era un receso de cinco minutos y me tenía que apresurar para llegar a tiempo al gimnasio que era mi siguiente clase. Lo sentí acercarse a mí con la intención de ayudarme así que de un rápido movimiento me adelante y le contesté la pregunta

–Solo Bella– le sonreí para tapar mi grosería

–Soy Mike – él sonrió amablemente pero con un brillo en los ojos que no me gustó, no quería ser odiosa; lo último que quería ser era la estirada de la ciudad, pero no quería a un admirador detrás de mí.

–Hola Mike– le dije un poco incomoda mientras caminaba con él a la par mía, me estaba devanando los sesos pensando en cómo quitármelo de encima pero no se me ocurría nada gracias a la tensión que sentía por su compañía

–Te acompaño a tú siguiente clase– sonó más a una afirmación que a un ofrecimiento o a una pregunta, tan alta era su auto-estima? No se da cuenta que realmente quiero que me de mi espació?

–Oh no es necesario, no me gustaría que te regañaran por mi culpa, voy para el gimnasio y ya se dónde es–

–Esa es mi clase también– dijo entusiasmado, entusiasmo que no compartí

Suspire mientras escuchaba como parloteaba sobre la escuela, hablaba bastante cosa que me recordó a Jessica, tal vez hicieran buena pareja, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía por eso me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta

–Y de que hablabas con Cullen–¿ Tan directo? – no me lo tomes a mal no quiero ser metiche es solo que es raro que hablen con alguien– no me gustó para nada el aire posesivo mal disimulado que sentí de parte de él, escondí una mueca de desagrado, gracias a Dios ya estábamos en el gimnasio

–De verdad?– a él que le importaba de que hablaba con quién sí apenas lo conocía de hace escasos cinco minutos, miré al profesor, ahí estaba mi escape– oh allá está el profesor–

–Oh si, nos vemos luego–me volví a verlo con una rápida sonrisa que no comprometía a nada porque yo por mi parte iba a tratar de alejarme de él

Me acerqué al entrenador Clap que era el profesor y me presenté con él, era bastante amable, me entregó un uniforme y me dijo que me sentara en las gradas para que mirara la clase, porque la siguiente me tocaría jugar, no pude aguantar mi mueca de desagrado al escuchar eso y menos cuando me informó que era voleibol, se rio al ver mi cara

–No te gusta el voleibol eh– me pregunto el profesor divertido

–Los deportes no son lo mío– le dije con sinceridad

Me trató de animar diciendo que me acostumbraría y casi me da algo al saber que educación física lo tenía que llevar todos los años. La clase empezó pero yo no quise prestarle mucha atención a los partidos, me daba miedo ver la bola ir y venir, dios le tenía pánico a los deportes porque siempre había una bola de por medio que terminaba golpeándome o sino yo terminaba golpeando a alguien o arrastrándolo conmigo al suelo al tratar de esquivarlos, era vergonzoso!.

Mire la hora, cuándo acabara esa clase podría ir a traer a mi bebé, la extrañaba mucho, deseaba que la estuviera pasando bien y que pudiera hacer alguna amiga. Ahora hablaría con Charlie para saber cómo es que nadie en este pueblo sabía que yo tenía una hija, era sorprendente! Y cuando la gente se enterara va hacer un escándalo que de tan solo imaginarlo me da dolor de cabeza.

Suspiré mientras veía como descampaba, ya quería que sonara el timbre de salida, quería estar con ella, quería ver su linda carita cuando me viera llegar por ella, sonreí al recordar su encantadora carita llena de felicidad cuando jugábamos, o cuando llegaba a contarme lo que había hecho con René, mi madre a pesar de que desde el incidente veía más a menudo su papel de medre ella era muy infantil así que a veces parecía que en vez de tener una hija tenía dos; ellas juntas hacían cada travesura a veces. Creo que gracias a mi madre ella había agarrado esa maña de vestirme y escoger la ropa que ella llevaría ya que a René le encantaba hacer como pijamadas y nos hacía modelar ropa o vestir una a la otra y ni que decir de jugar del salón de belleza, para pintarnos con pinturas que se quitaban con agua, era muy divertido a pesar que éramos solo nosotras tres.

La campana me saco de mis pensamientos al fin! Y ya había dejado de llover! Aunque estaba muy frío soplaba un viento bastante fuerte, El profesor mandó a cambiarse a los demás y como yo no me tenía que cambiar yo ya me podía ir, así que agarré mis cosas y me fui a dejar mi hoja de asistencia con las firmas de los profesores, cuando llegué a la pequeña oficina me encontré con la hermana de Edward Cullen ahí, ella le entregó varias hojas a la señora y se dio media vuelta, cuando me miró sonrió encantada y sus ojos brillaron

–Hola!– me dijo con emoción contenida, no entendí por qué estaba así pero me dio gracia verla, de alguna manera me recordaba a lizy

–Hola– le devolví la sonrisa aunque un poco tímida, ella era hermosa con sus ojos dorados como los de su hermano y cabello corto negro como la tinta que señalaban todas direcciones resaltaba más la blancura de su piel, algo captó su atención atrás de mí, volteé en el instante en que se abrió la puerta y aparecía el gemelo Hale

–Alice–la llamó; ella caminó hacía él con la gracia de una bailarina, se despidió de mi con la mano y desaparecieron juntos después de que él me sonriera fugazmente; era extraño que dijeran que no le hablaban a nadie, no parecían odiosos, bueno al menos conmigo no lo eran. Tal vez era envidia porque eran guapos y según entendí tenían dinero.

Caminé hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba la señora y le entregué la hoja.

–Como estuvo tu día linda?– me preguntó amablemente

–Bien gracias– le contesté con una sonrisa y me fui para ir a traer a Lizy.

Al llegar al estacionamiento automáticamente mi mirada se posó dónde estaba el volvo en la mañana por que sin duda era de ellos, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba así que me monté en el carro y me fui a buscar a mi hija.

Apenas me vio echó a correr donde yo estaba con sus brazos abiertos– mami!– gritó llena de felicidad con sus risos rebotando, yo me agaché y la agarré al instante y la alce mientras la llenaba de besos en su carita

–Hola mi bebé, te extrañé!– le dije, hasta sentía ganas de llorar! Le seguí dando besitos mientras ella reía al escucharme diciéndole cuanto la había extrañado. La maestra le dijo que recogiera sus cosas cuándo yo la dejé en el suelo de nuevo, ella obedientemente asintió y se puso a recoger unas hojas y su abrigo, nos despedimos de ella y nos dirigimos al carro. Ella se sentó en su sillita atrás y yo le abroche el cinturón.

–Mira lo que hice mami– me dijo emocionada mientras me enseñaba las hojas con unos dibujos hechos y pintados por ella y me explicaba que era cada cosa

–Está precioso mi amor– le dije con una exagerada expresión de asombro, después le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla– ahora vamos a comprar las cosas

–Síííí– gritó emocionada, yo reí al ver su entusiasmo

– y como le fue a mi niña? Te portaste bien bebé?– le pregunté con cariño mientras manejaba

–Sí, me poté bien mami, peo un compañeo se potó mal mami!– me dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojitos con exageración– se pusó a lload poqué, poqué la mami de él lo dejó ahí

–De verdad mami?– le dije yo– pobrecito el chiquito

–Sí, poecito veda mami!? Peo, peo yo no lloé– me dijo negando con su cabecita mientras abrazaba a su gatito de peluche– poque poque–la miré mientras hacía un alto, ya que se había trabado, me daba mucha gracia verla así se veía adorable cuando se trababa y repetía las palabras– pooo queee–siguió al ver que la miraba– yo sabía que ibas veni po mí, veda gatito– le dijo a su gatito mientras unía la nariz de ella con la del gatito, sonreí con ternura, era una especie de beso que le daba a su gatito, era enternecedor verla hacer eso, porque lo hacía con un mucho cariño, ella amaba a ese gatito y desde el día que se lo regalé hace eso.

–Y hiciste amigos bebé?– le pregunté preocupada pero ocultándolo bien ya que mi niña no se dio cuenta

–Mmm sí mami, una chiquita jugó conmigo peo su mami llego antes que tú

–Qué bueno mami– le dije contenta

Cuando llegamos agarramos un carrito de las compras y la senté a ella en la parte donde se pueden sentar a los niños; saqué él apunte y empezamos hacer las compras, cuando entramos a la zona de las golosinas fue un caos porque a pesar de que mi niña era muy tranquila y madura para su edad, era una niña y las golosinas le encantaban, mientras yo echaba una bolsa de leche en polvo ella echaba la de chocolate que estaba cerca y quedaba a la altura de ella, mientras pasábamos donde estaban las bolsas de confites ella echaba todos los paquetes que alcanzaba mientras yo los sacaba, echaba dos tipos de cereal del cual ninguno de los dos comíamos, hasta que la reprendí suavemente pero con firmeza se tranquilizó y se comportó, pasamos por un pasillo donde habían unos cuadernos para dibujar y otros para pintar, le compré uno de cada uno y nos fuimos de ahí.

Al llegar a casa me ayudó a acomodar las cosas donde hubiera campo y después se fue a ver tele mientras yo alistaba las cosas para la cena. Una vez que dejé la carne en adobo y las papas asando me fui a la sala hacer los deberes. Lizy apagó la tele y agarró su librito para pintar y se sentó a la par mía; cuando terminé todos los deberes me puse a pintar con ella a las princesas de Disney.

Me sobresalté cuando escuche a Charlie abrir la puerta estaba tan absorta hablando y jugando con mi niña que no escuche ni el sonido del auto de papá cuando llegó, ni como había pasado el tiempo

–Oh bienvenido a casa papá, lo siento la cena todavía no está lista

–Agüeito Chali!– mi niña corrió hacia él dándole un abrazo a mi papá en la mejilla

–Hola pequeña– mi papá la abrazo después de darle un beso en la mejilla a mi niña lleno de cariño, pude notar como los ojos de Charlie se aguaron un poco por el recibimiento de Lizy y a mí también me dieron ganas de llorar.

Yo nunca estuve para recibirlo así, él siempre estuvo solo, sólo cuando yo venía a verlo en los veranos pasaba conmigo y los dos por la vergüenza que nos daba decir en voz alta nuestros sentimientos, preferíamos quedarnos callados y guardarnos todo. Era lo único a parte de mi ángel que agradecía de ese incidente.

–Gracias Bella– me dijo con una sonrisa después de sacar la cabeza del hombro de mi bebé– no te preocupes por eso, mientras lo termines yo voy a jugar con lizy, ¿verdad lizy? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

–Sí, juguemos con mi gatito y con el peito

Mi padre y lizy jugaron de que él perro y el gato eran amigos y que iban a no sé dónde, solo escuchaba a lizy haciendo su voz más aguda para cuando hablaba como el gatito y le decía a Charlie que tenía que hacerla más grave –en el caso de ella-pero en el caso de Charlie era más aguda, para que él hablara como él perro. Me reí mucho mientras terminada de hacer la cena y la servía en la mesa.

Cuando los llamé a cenar mi padre me dio una mirada de agradecimiento aunque en sus ojos se podía ver lo feliz que estaba.

–Y como estuvo el día de mis niñas?– preguntó comiendo su segundo plato. Elizabeth le contó todo lo que hizo con mucha emoción y Charlie le prestaba toda la atención a mi niña, cosa que ella le encantaba.

Le dijo que una niña había jugado con ella y que se pusieron a pintar ya dibujar juntas. También le contó sobre el niño que lloró porque la mamá lo había dejado ahí

–Poecito e chiquito ¿vea qué si?– le preguntó ella a mi padre, quien le davala razón, era enternecedor ver a mi padre interactuar con Lizy.

–Almorcé con unas compañeras– le dije cuándo lizy terminó de contarle su día– y conocí a una chica Ángela, me cayó muy bien– Mi padre se mostró de acuerdo diciendo que era una buena chica y de quien era hija y todo su árbol genealógico, bueno tal vez exagero– mmm conoces a los Cullen papá?– le pregunté tratando de sonar casual y no con todo el interés que realmente tenía

–El doctor Cullen? –Me preguntó sorprendido– claro, Carlisle es un gran hombre–siguió con seguridad

–Los hijos no parecen ser muy queridos en el instituto– le comenté para saber su opinión sobre ellos, su cara cambió a una enojada

–La gente de este pueblo– dijo enojado– solo porque son nuevos tienen que hablar, bueno hasta yo tuve mis dudas al principio– admitió avergonzado– pensé que traerían problemas, pero ni una sola vez me han dado ni para una queja y te aseguro que no puedo decir lo mismo de muchos de aquí.

–A mí me agradan, parece que son algo reservados pero se ven que son agradables y son mmm…–dudé– guapos– le dije al final mientras me sonrojaba levemente al recordar a uno de ellos en particular; mi padre rio sin notar mi sonrojo

–Puedes creer que hasta han inventado cuentos de ellos por eso?– me preguntó con incredulidad– por eso tuve un problema con Billy Black– dijo haciendo una mueca – y si vieras a las enfermeras cuando anda Carlisle al rededor– rio divertido– por lo menos está felizmente casado

–Y ellos son tus amigos mami?– me pregunto Lizy, no me había percatado de que ella nos estaba prestando atención

–Mmm sí bebé– prefería decirle eso a decirle que no porque si no empezarían un montón de preguntas– ya terminaste de comer?– le pregunté mientras la veía asentir –bueno, entonces ve a la sala a ver tele mientras yo lavo los platos para después bañarte e ir a dormir

–Si mami

La vi irse rumbo a la sala junto con Charlie mientras yo levantaba los platos para arreglar la cocina. Cuando termine me senté con ella y Charlie a ver una película que estaban dando, miré como Charlie movía su pie como en un tic y en un momento veía el reloj y recordé de que el siempre veía el deporte y ya casi iba a empezar

–Cuando termine la película vamos a bañarte– le dije a mi niña mientras la miraba con cariño y ella asentía sin dejar de ver la tele

Cuando terminó la película Lizy se despidió de mi padre dándole las buenas noches

–Güenas noches agüeito– le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

–Buenas noches pequeña– le contestó mi padre dándole un beso en su cabecita

Subimos al segundo piso y dejamos a Charlie viendo su preciado partido, agarramos el neceser de mi niña y nos fuimos al baño. Le lavé su lindo cabello con el champú de ella y después de enjugárselo le eché jabón en el cuerpo mientras ella reía por que le daba cosquillas.

A mi niña le encanta el agua así que me costó bastante sacarla del baño para mudarla ya que quería seguir jugando. Después de mudarla con una pijama de color rosa nos fuimos a su habitación, nos sentamos en su cama para yo poder peinar sus risos, lo sequé con su paño de minie y después le apliqué una crema, agarré la secadora y le empecé a secar mientras ella se encogía y reía por que el aire en el cuello le daba cosquillas.

–Y e agüeíto queía ve el patio mami?– preguntó mientras la acostaba para que se durmiera, sonreí ella era observadora

–Sí

–Y no lo etaba vendo poque yo estaba viendo TinqueBell ?

–Exactamente, porque el abuelito quería ver algo que también te gustara bebé

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento pero después bostezó y se acomodó en su cama para dormir

–Buenas noches mi niña– le dije mientras le daba un beso en su frente

–Güenas noches mami– dijo con voz somnolienta

Cuando ella se durmió me fui a bañar lavando mi cabello y secándolo con la secadora después de aplicarme la crema, bajé las escaleras para ir hablar con Charlie sobre el tema de Lizy, lo encontré viendo el resumen del partido. Noté cuando me miró con curiosidad, pero no sabía cómo comenzar, suspiré, este no era un tema que me gustaba tocar ya que inevitablemente saldría a flote el incidente y yo odiaba hablar sobre eso. Mientras más lo pospusiera más incómoda me sentiría así que con un suspiro comencé a hablar

–Lamento que Lizy te quitara el tele papá– mejor primero con algo más liviano

–No te preocupes, de todas formas el partido no había empezado; además me siento feliz de pasar tiempo con ustedes

Sonreí, aunque sentí un poco de tristeza; me dolía saber que nosotros no pudimos tener tiempo así juntos. Imaginaba que para Charlie Lizy era como tener una oportunidad de lo que él y yo no pudimos hacer juntos.

–Y ¿de qué querías que habláramos?– ok mi padre a pesar de todo me conocía bastante bien

–Es que, noté que aquí no saben de la existencia de Lizy o al menos que es mi hija– le dije suavemente– aquí nadie supo de mi incidente papá?

Él se puso inmediatamente tensó y su cara se endureció

–Bueno Bella, entenderás que no era un tema del cual me gustaría hablar–me dijo– en ese momento lo único que me importaba era encontrar a ese bastardo y repudrirlo en la cárcel. Yo simplemente salí cuando tú madre me llamó diciendo que tenía una urgencia, simplemente quería estar ahí para ti, saber que estabas bien, lo más bien que se puede después de…

–Gracias– lo interrumpí al ver como se perdía en sus recuerdos, no me gustaba vera mi padre triste y con ese semblante de impotencia– estuviste para mí y lo agradezco mucho papá–él me abrazó

–No quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de ella o que la quiero ocultar Bella, sabes que la amo igual que a ti, es solo que nunca saqué el tema con nadie más que mis compañeros de trabajo y eso fue sólo por la obligación de excusarme por la prolongada ausencia y ya vez, como son motivos muy personales ellos respetaron mi privacidad

–Lo sé papá, en ningún momento se me pasó eso por la cabeza–le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos para que viera que es cierto–es solo que no hay ningún chisme mío y al parecer no han visto ni escuchado nada de lizy porque no he escuchado ninguna especulación de ella, pero eso no será eterno y yo no pienso ocultarla ni mucho menos, sabes que ella es mi orgullo y la amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero que el primer chisme sea que yo me avergüenzo de ella y por eso la oculto.

–Sí tienes razón, pero no crees que estás exagerando un poco Bella, tampoco es como si este fuera un pueblo…

–Papá–lo interrumpí – si son así con los Cullen siendo ellos una pareja de señores casados, imagina como será cuando se enteren de que _**yo**_ la hija del _**jefé**_ de policía Swan tiene una hija a sus cortos 17 años– él hizo una mueca pero pude ver que veía mi punto y que sabía que tenía razón– así que cuándo se enteraren va ser un Bum y no quiero traerte problemas papá, pero creo que no va a ver forma de poder evitarlo, lo siento

–No te preocupes por eso Bella, de todas formas uno nunca va a quedar bien con la gente y realmente no me importa la gente de aquí, me importas tú y Lizy, ¿van a estar bien con todas esas personas hablando de ustedes?

–Lo estaremos papá no te preocupes, de todas formas yo no vivo de las personas. Espero que no sea tan malo y que Eli no salga muy afectada

–Estarán bien, sino encontraremos una solución– me dijo dándome un apretón en el abrazo

–Eso espero– le dije sonriendo poco convencida–con suerte el chismorreó durará unas cuantas semanas y después pasará

Él asintió murmurando algo sobre la gente de aquí y no sé qué más porque no lo pude escuchar

–Bueno, ahora me voy acostar papá mañana será un día largo, mañana expandiré el chisme– le avisé– porque lo diré yo y no cualquier chismoso

Él rio para después desearme buenas noches, me acosté para tratar de descansar porque mañana sería un día largo

.

.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y los que me agregaron a los favoritos y Follows me hicieron muy felices, mil gracias! **

**Isacata: gracias por tu comentario y me alegro mucho que te gustara y claro que es un Edward/Bella! No podría escribir de otra ;-)**

**Lunatico0030: Gracias por la bienvenida! Obvio que el infeliz se está recontra pudriendo en la cárcel por supuesto jjjj, pero no estoy segura todavía si ponerlo en la historia más adelante, creo que sí pero no estoy segura. Gracias por tu comentario me dan mucha más ganas de seguir escribiéndola! **

**Victori: Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu comentario **

**Lau: Gracias por tu apoyo, estaba pensando que tal vez no les agradaría la historia pero me alegro mucho que no fuera sí, me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiéndola; un beso para ti también linda :-* **

**Hady: aquí está la continuación espero que te guste y el próximo será el Bum de que todos se enteren sobre la hija de Bella!**

**Kariana 18: Sí, tienes razón, lo siento en el próximo capítulo los voy a poner, espero que te guste este cap, gracias por tu comentario linda me puso muy feliz! **

**Estoy muy contenta de que lo haigan aceptado, un beso, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


End file.
